50 Sentences, 50 Themes
by Red Sky at Morning
Summary: Fifty snapshots of the lives of Jose and Henrietta. Uses the 1sentence alpha theme set from the LJ community. Jose x Henrietta


alright, this is a Jose x Henrietta using the apha theme set from the livejournal 1sentence community. enjoy the fic, and i hope it lives it up to any expectations...

EDIT: i went through and i fixed all the typos that i could find, but if there are more, feel free to point them out.

* * *

_Jose x Henrietta, Gunslinger Girl _

**Comfort**

Jose was always there for her, always there to dry her tears if she cried.

**Kiss**

Henrietta finds it somewhat amusing that their first kiss took place in a highly unromantic spot -- the blood and carnage of the battlefield. Jose however, does not find it so funny.

**Soft**

He discovers himself marveling every time he gets to touch her silken skin. He wonders how such a small girl manages to look more beautiful than even the most famous actresses and models.

**Pain**

Every time she takes a bullet, she likes to pretend that the pain goes away quickly because she's concentrating on protecting her handler and not because of all the conditioning she's been put through.

**Potatoes**

Henrietta absolutely hates potatoes. Jose smiles at the thought that he's the only she'll ever trust enough to tell.

**Rain**

One of their absolute favorite times of the day is the calm before the storm; the stillness of the air just before the heavens open up and it pours.

**Chocolate**

Jose's favorite food in the world is chocolate. That is why, on Christmas morn, he unwraps a box of dorm-made chocolate from Henrietta.

**Happiness **

Their happiness may be an illegal one, but it is still happiness all the same.

**Telephone**

Henrietta will never forget coming to terms with not hearing from Jose for a week, only to have him call the dorms in the middle of his mission to talk to her.

**Ears**

Jose will never forget exactly how he discovered one of Henrietta's most sensitive spots was her ears.

**Name **

_Regardless of where Henrietta got her name_, Jose thinks, knowing full well who it was derived from, _it still fits her perfectly_.

**Sensual**

No matter how many times it happens, Henrietta still fails to realize that, to him, the grace she employs when pulling her gun is extremely sensuous.

**Death**

Though neither of them like death, they both still realize that there are some people in the world who deserve it for their crimes against other people.

**Sex**

Both of the lovers will always remember the strange looks they got from one of the maids the night after they shared a hotel room for a mission.

**Touch**

As Henrietta poses as a child in an underage prostitution ring she thinks _Jose's touch is so much better _just before she puts a bullet right between the leader's eyes.

**Weakness**

He is her weakness as much as he is her strength, because anyone who even remotely threatens Jose will be shot by a suddenly-trigger-happy Henrietta.

**Tears**

When Henrietta found out that she could no longer cry because of the conditioning in her system, Jose wept for her loss until she explained that she had no reason to cry, and wouldn't until he was no longer here with her.

**Speed**

One of the things Henrietta likes best is the speed. It allows her to complete the assigned objective quickly, and use the spare time any way she pleases.

**Wind**

After a sailing trip with Henrietta, Jose concluded that he didn't like the wind. But that's not really surprising in a person who suddenly had their boat decide that it was going to sail itself…with them still on it.

**Freedom**

Henrietta knows that as long as Jose is still with the Agency she will never want her freedom from them, no matter much those Section One people go on about "adolescent rebellion".

**Life**

There is only one person that Jose trusts to guard his life under any circumstances, and that, unsurprisingly, is Henrietta.

**Jealousy**

Jose will never forget how hard a time Henrietta had _not_ shooting the poor woman who was _supposed_ to be playing the part of his wife.

**Hands **

Henrietta has hands that kill and hands that help. As she wraps his injured ankle from where he fell down a flight of stairs (to his credit, he was trying not to get shot. That would only make Henrietta feel unnecessarily guilty) he feels proud to count himself among the lucky few whom she takes the time to aid.

**Taste**

She smirked a little when she kissed him and discovered that his mouth still tasted like her cooking.

**Devotion**

Both of the lovers know that Henrietta's conditioning is part of the reason for her devotion to him. But, at the same time, they both understand that even without the conditioning she would still be there.

**Forever**

Even though they both say forever, they know it isn't true. They risk their forever every time they go on a mission, or pick up a gun. But they don't mind. They realize that, under the circumstances, they simply have to live each day to be the best it can be.

**Blood **

Henrietta and Jose always fight over who has to do the laundry because neither of them wants to try to get the bloodstains out of their clothes.

**Sickness **

Jose found it hilarious that, for all their physical prowess, cyborgs could still fall prey to food poisoning, just like anybody else. Henrietta however, didn't find the situation nearly as comical, and she told him so once she was done monopolizing the bathroom for the time being.

**Melody**

Henrietta always feels privileged to know that Jose has only sung to a grand total of two people -- herself and his sister, when she was alive.

**Star**

To them, stargazing is not only an educational experience for Henrietta, but it also allows them precious time to be alone, and be themselves.

**Home**

In the beginning, Jose thought Henrietta hated the Agency because of what they did to her. But he found out that, despite anything else, the Agency is now her home.

**Confusion**

The first time Triela walked in on them kissing, she was confused, because of that, angry, and in her protective rage left Jose with more than a few bruises before everything could be explained. The second time she walked in on them, she said "You guys should be more careful, and actually learn to lock them door".

**Fear**

On the rare nights that Henrietta wakes, screaming from nightmares she never remembers, she has only two thoughts. The first is that she wants Jose. The second is that, for once, she is thankful for her conditioning. It makes her forgot the memories, though it can never totally erase the lingering terror.

**(History)**

Jose finds it ironic that the Mafia started out as a group to protect the people from a corrupt government, yet, over the course of their history, evolved into a terrorist group that the government now struggles to protect them from.

**Bonds**

Section Two thinks that the bonds between the fratello are based on conditioning the girls into mindless assassins, built to obey every order their handlers give them. The girls know this, and are actually somewhat insulted by it, because, to them, they don't need someone ordering them to protect their handler. They'd do it anyway, simply because they care.

**Market**

In the end, Jose and Henrietta had more fun shopping for other peoples' Christmas presents in the marketplace than getting their own.

**(Sanctuary) **

The Agency doesn't allow its girls to attend church, but as Henrietta enters a chapel for the first time, her first thought is that the sacred place is stunning.

**Gift**

To lovers, each day is a gift, but even more so to Jose and Henrietta because they are both very aware that they are on borrowed time.

**Smile**

To Jose, just making Henrietta smile is enough to make him feel happy as well.

**Innocence**

Jose thinks that, even though Henrietta is not a virgin and she had the blood of many staining her hands, she is still the very embodiment of purity and innocence.

**(Hospital)**

Little did Henrietta know that Jose hated hospitals. He had never particularly liked them as a child, but the distaste evolved into hatred during the time he waited for his sister in the emergency room only to discover later that she was dead, and then fear during period he had spent in the Agency infirmary waiting for Henrietta to come out of surgery, hoping she was alright.

**Clouds**

Now that Triela knows about Henrietta and Jose's relationship, Henrietta thinks it is relaxing to go outside on a sunny day and talk with Triela without having to worry about saying anything that could give her and Jose away.

**Sky**

Henrietta believes that the endless blue sky is a representation of endless experiences yet to come.

**Heaven**

Jose can remember his sister once telling him that a lover's touch was the closest a person could get to heaven while still on earth. At the time he hadn't really understood it, but now, as he stands in front of her grave, he can proudly tell her that he does.

**Hell**

When Henrietta discovers what became of Claes' handler, she thinks it would be the worst possible thing that could take place. She couldn't imagine what she would do if such a thing were to happen to Jose. She honestly thinks that losing her handler would be the worst possible hell.

**Sun**

To Jose and Henrietta, the other is their own personal sun, a savior to bring light to the darkness that festers within the both of them.

**Moon**

Whenever Henrietta goes to sleep in her dorm room at night always takes comfort in the fact that the same moon that is watching her sleep is watching Jose sleep somewhere as well.

**Waves**

While high waves crash against the side of the boat, Jose and Henrietta discuss many things, including trying not to fall in.

**Hair**

As the Naples sun reflects off of gleaming chestnut hair, Jose thinks that no one else could possibly more exquisite.

**Supernova**

If Henrietta could go back, she wouldn't change a thing about her life, because her time with Jose was the most precious thing to her. The only thing that she could wish was that, when her cyborg's life ended, Jose wouldn't be completely miserable.


End file.
